Who Owns My Heart?
by MavanFan94
Summary: Miley Cyrus and Avan Jogia. Based on the time they spent together in the past and what could of happened. Just for fun. Will they? Won't they? Rate and Review please! :
1. A Touch she wouldn't forget

They'd just finished their dance session for Miley's remix video for Who Owns My Heart, and they'd both got changed and told each other they would wait for one another outside. Miley showed up a few minutes later, and dazzled her familiar smile towards him, and they both locked each others gaze for a brief moment. He'd seen it so many times before, but somehow it felt more beautiful every time he saw it. He gave a convincing smile back and they both walked together to the parking lot. After a long day filming for the video, they had plenty to catch up on and made small talk along the journey.

They shared jokes and laughter as they reached the car, stopping to get inside. Avan opened the passenger door for Miley allowing her to get in first, like the gentleman he is and smiled as he closed the door and walked away. He opened his door and got inside closing it behind him, and it was silent for a few moments, until he finally put the keys in the ignition and the sound of the radio broke their silence. It was a song they both recognised, their faces lit up when they realised this, and inaudibly decided to take it in turns to sing each line.

As the music fades out, it's back to the sound of nothing but the radio. Miley sends a child like grin towards him, which he catches the sight of, and she giggles to herself uncontrollably, as if she had just done something bad. "What're you laughing at?" he says with a slight smile and curiosity in his voice. "I don't know, us singing like that, it was so…unexpected. I never knew you were capable of that." she says with a glint in her eyes looking at him. He briefly looks at her for a moment, and re focuses back to the road ahead. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he questions her light heartedly. "Oh, it's a good thing don't worry. Its just I never hear you sing. You should do it more. You have an amazing voice." she says softly, bowing her head smiling to herself and she feels her cheeks begin to glow. "Well you know me, I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." he laughs it off, but deep down he cherishes these words, not only because it was a nice compliment, but because they came from her.

He pulls over outside her house, gets out and comes round to open the door for her. She looks up at him with a delicate smile and leaves her seat. "Thank you." she says. He nods his head at her and closes the door, following her up the path of her garden. "I've had a really great day today, it's been loads of fun." she says merrily, as she turns around and gives a gleaming grin to him. "Me too, but it's a shame it had to end." he says with a sense or sorrow as he relives the events of the day in his head. The constant music playing as they entwined with their dancing, the endless jokes they shared between breaks. He had been dreading this moment the whole day, while he knew it had to end sooner or later, he would prefer it if it were never. "Thanks for agreeing to appear in the video, it means a lot to me. And I wouldn't want anyone else in it so thank you." she speaks softly and reassuringly to him as she fumbles around in her bag for her keys. She reaches them and pulls them out, trying to look for the right one, she clumsily drops them. She bends down to pick them up, but something isn't right. She feels something. She looks carefully and sees his hand touching her own. Her cheeks start to warm up, her body sending unknown sensations all through her body. Is this really happening? She feels as if there should be hundreds of large, glaring lights and cameras around her filming her every move, as if she were playing the part to a character. But there isn't. It's just them.

She looks up at him, unsure of what to say or do next, and gives a barely convincible giggle and says, "Oh, sorry I…I didn't mean…" she's cut off by his own words. "Don't apologise, it's fine." he picks up the keys and smiles at her, as they both return to normal height. He reaches for her free hand and brings it up towards him. She's taken aback when the feeling of his hand touches her a second time, but she doesn't mind. He lays out her palm flat and places the keys into it. He wraps her fingers around them, as if they were the most important thing in the world. "Maybe this time you won't drop them." he says in a soft, joking voice. She gives him an embarrassed smile as she bows her head and looks to the floor. "I'll try not to." she mutters to herself. She turns and faces the door as she scrambles around and unlocks her door, pushing it open. She turns and faces him, and catches him looking at her in awe. He looks away and looks at her again, annoyed that he let himself get caught. "I'll see you around." he says blankly, not wanting to act on what had just happened. "I'll see you around." she imitates, with a bashful smile on her face. He turns round and starts to walk down her path, when he hears something. "Thank you Avan." she calls out to him, and hurriedly crams inside. He turns around to reply, but is faced with nothing but the door.


	2. Was It Just The Coffee?

She was in her room, frantically searching for her favourite necklace and cardigan because was running late. She didn't want to let this person down. She had received a text saying "Hey, How are you? I'm in town for a while today, wondered if you fancied meeting up? If you have no plans that is" when her phone had buzzed to say she had received it, she didn't think too much about it. She thought it was her mom or her sister, or maybe even her manager. So she picked up her phone, opened the text and realised it wasn't just from anyone. It was from him. Her heart started racing and excitement pounded through her body, and she impulsively texted back, "Hey! That's great I'd love to! Let's say 12.15 outside Coffee Bean?" her phone buzzed back showing his reply, "sounds good. I'll see you then." she had had a long night last night, causing her to have a late lie in, and realised that her phone read '11:04' she quickly jumped out of bed and raced around her room trying to find things to wear. She picked up her hairbrush and brushed her long, silky, wavy brunette hair, and quickly put on her makeup. She pulled on her cardigan and threw her necklace on, shoving her phone in her bag, and took a quick look in her full length mirror. "Here I go." she muttered, unreassuringly. It had felt like a lifetime without seeing him again, and she couldn't wait to see him, but still couldn't stop herself from feeling a tiny bit anxious.

She raced downstairs and into the kitchen, where her mom, Tish and youngest sister Noah, were sitting having a late morning snack. "I'm going out, I'm meeting someone. I don't know when I'll be back." she said hurriedly, with a hint of a smile in her expression. "OK baby! You go and have fun, stay safe!" her mom said back, waving her off. She closes the front door and gets into her car. She sets down her bag beside her and notices the time on her dashboard. It reads '11:59'. She quickly puts the keys in the car and reverses down the driveway, and sets off to her location. The radio is playing a usual sound as she cruises down the various different streets. "Please don't let there be any traffic." she says inside her head, praying that she will get there on time. And sure enough, her prayers have been answered as she pulls into the parking lot, her dashboard telling her its 12:14. "Thank you!" she sighs with relief, and looks up to the sky with a small smile on her face. She grabs her bag and wraps it around her shoulder as she gets out and walks over to the Coffee Bean entrance. She looks up and there he is, standing before her.

Butterflies are sent flying around in her stomach, her body tingling with all types of emotions, but she doesn't let any of this show as she walks over to him casually with a grin on her face. "You're a little early." she says playfully, still wearing her grin from moments ago. He turns to face her, and must show a sense of surprise as he sees her coming closer. He knows what she looks like, what she sounds like, yet every time he sees her he can't help but think she gets more beautiful every time. "Oh, well you know me, not one to be late." he says with an effortless smile on his face. "What would you like?" he asks her lightly. She steps inside only to quickly turn around to face him. "Oh no it's OK I'll get mine!" she says with a surprised, yet light hearted tone in her voice. He gives a small laugh to her, he's always loved her strong, yet friendly independence. "No it's fine, you get us a table and I'll bring over the drinks." "Well OK if you're sure. I'll just have a hot caramel latte please." she says gratefully and walks over to a table for 2 and sits herself down.

He comes over with both of their drinks, and sets hers down in front of her and sits himself across from her. She looks up and gives him her signature smile. "Thank you. So how have you been?" she asks curiously, taking a sip from her drink. "I've been good thanks, been busy with work and things really, what about you?" he says casually, watching her as she puts down her drink on the table. "Me too, its been a really hectic week. I'm sorry I never got round to texting you." she says guiltily, resting her arms on the table with her head bowed down. "Don't apologise, it's fine. I'm just glad we're here now." he says assuredly, giving her a smile as she lifts up her head. She catches the look he gives her, and smiles back with the warm sun making her eyes twinkle. "Me too."

A few hours pass by, while they sit there together talking and joking away about things that only they would understand. Several times during their conversations, their eyes meet and their lost in each other for a brief moment, until one of them breaks the gaze. He had had these unusual sensations ever since he met Miley, and they only grew stronger every time he saw her. He knew this was a different feeling he'd had for any other girl, but this was different, this wasn't any old feeling it was something much deeper, and she wasn't any other girl, she was special. As he stood up, he carelessly reached out for her empty cup, but instead of feeling the cool, smooth plastic, he felt a warm, soft touch he was only too familiar with. A spark ran through his body as he looked down and saw that he had touched her hand instead. "Sorry, I…I was meant to get your cup…" he fumbled around to speak the words, but he could still feel her hands apon his. She held onto his hand gently, as she got up and stood in front of him. "It's OK." she looked up to him, keeping her head slightly bowed, with the corners of her mouth slightly raised. She didn't care if anyone saw them, if the paparazzi were there or not, to her, she felt as if they were the people on the world. He looked down at her radiant, flawless face, and looked into her eyes. She never seemed so beautiful than at this time, he just wanted this moment to last forever. She held onto his hand more tightly now, she couldn't ignore these feelings any longer, as they both moved closer and closer together, when the sound of a loud phone ring startled them both. They moved and looked away from each other, as Miley reached for her phone and picked it up. He reached out and touched her arm, and gave her a smile convincing enough, and walked out of the shop. Her eyes followed him as he walked away. She just wanted to run after him, but she knew she shouldn't. "What just happened?" she thought to herself, as she answered her phone and left the coffee hut.


	3. A Tune To Remember

It was 5:32pm in the sunny Toluca Lake, and Miley had just finished a long but enjoyable day at the Rock Mafia studios. She had come back home to change into something more comfortable, and had taken her dog Lila out for a walk. She was casually circling the block surrounding the Lake, and walked down the path towards the side of the Lake, as this was the more scenic route, and she much preferred it. She was walking along when all of a sudden she heard a noise. For a moment she paused, to get a better understanding of what it was. It was a soft, gentle guitar sound that she recognised instantly, but didn't know where from. She reached for her phone at once, and as she pulled it out, her phone was silent with no sign of contact on it. She was puzzled as she knew the sound was there, but where was it coming from? It had stopped for a moment, and she decided to carry on walking. But there it was again. Louder this time, and seemed to be coming closer. She stopped again, looking around for where the sound was coming from, and walked along the trees that she thought led to the noise. By now, it was very loud, as if she were playing the tune herself. She peered through the trees, and there it was, sitting in front of her. She tried to be as quite as she could, and didn't want to disturb them, so she picked up Lila and held her close to her chest, but Lila just wanted to investigate as much as she did. She wriggled around in her arms, and as she tried to silently hush the tiny puppy, Lila gave out a loud bark. Startling not only her, but the mystery guitarist that was sitting before her, and quickly stopped playing and turned around to see who it was. She was too busy looking at Lila to realise this, and as she let her down onto the grass, she felt the eyes looking at her. She looked up at them and was shocked to see that she was all too familiar with them. She didn't recognise him in his work clothes, as he often wore things very different to his character. "You nearly scared me half to death." he says with jest in his voice, as he looks up at her. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was you! I didn't recognise you…I tried to leave but then…but then Lila didn't want to go and…" she quickly said to try and disguise her surprise. "It's OK Miley, honest." he laughs as he holds on to his guitar and starts to strum the tune again. It wasn't any particular tune, but she remembered it as she heard him playing it for her a while ago. She sits down next to him, with Lila making herself comfortable by her side. "so you heard me playing?" he asks her, not looking at her as he continued playing. "Yeah I did. I wanted to see who it was and followed the sound to you." she says calmly as she watches him play. "And you still didn't know who was playing when you heard the song?" he says curiously. He didn't want to let on that it wasn't just a song, it was _her_ song. He memorised the chords he played her from the time she remembers, and since then plays it in his free time. He remembers how happy it made her, seeing her dazzling smile on her face, and played it to feel closer to her, even when they were so far apart. "No, I guess I didn't. But I did recognise it." she says disappointedly, looking down at Lila and stroking her. It was only a few days since she was this close to him, she hadn't forgotten about what had happened. Why hadn't he called or text her after? Was it all a mistake? Did it really happen? All these questions and more were flying around inside her head, she needed answers to put her mind at rest. But was now I good time?

After he finished playing the tune to her once more, she gives a huge smile and applauds him, wanting him to realise that what he had just played for her was good. And her reaction couldn't of been better. This is exactly what he wanted, to see her this happy again, and to know he was the one to do it. "Thank you, Thank you. Goodnight LA!" he laughed as he put down his guitar next to him. "That was amazing! Even better the second time!" she giggled at his joke, and gave him a huge grin, wanting him to believe her. "Better the second time." the words echoed in his ears. Did this mean that he had made her even more happy? Whatever it meant, he was glad to hear her say it.

If she was going to do it, now was as good a time as any. She needed to get things off her chest, whether he felt the same or not, she needed to tell him, after all he has a right to know. With Lila asleep in her lap, one hand around her and the other around her knees, she looked forwards towards the lake and watched the sun bounce off the surface. "Avan, I need to tell you something. But please, don't say anything until I'm finished." she said assertively, still not making eye contact with him as she knew this would only make it harder. "OK, go ahead." he says slowly with concern in his voice. "I've had a great time with you these past few months, I've had a lot of fun and I really enjoy your company, but what happened the other day…you left without saying anything…and I…I've been thinking about it ever since. I have these weird feelings every time I'm around you, I don't know what it is, its something about you that makes sparks fly around my body, I miss you when you're gone, I can't stop thinking about you, I know I shouldn't be but I cant help it. Maybe it's just my busy schedule, my head isn't straight right now. I don't know…" she hurries the words out of her mouth and trails off. For the first time in the last few minutes she quickly darts her eyes to his, as she sees him looking at her in shock. "What have I done?" the voice in her head is screaming to her, this was a bad mistake, she shouldn't of said anything, she should of left it like she knew she should. "I'm sorry, I should go…forget everything I said, I didn't mean it…any of it, forget everything." she finally manages to stumble out. She knew she blew her chance and would never get it back. She could feel the tears beginning to surface her eyes, but held them back as she picks up Lila and steadies herself as she gets up. "Wait." his voice says insistently, getting up and standing beside her. She turns to face him, but doesn't look at him so that she can quickly discard the tears in her eyes. He reaches out and touches her cheek, gently lifting it up to make her look at him. The exact same feelings she was describing have returned, darting around her body again, and she didn't know what to do as she looked up at him with her big, ocean blue eyes. "Never apologise for saying what you feel." he speaks softly but reassuringly. She continues to look at him, hanging off of every word he says. "And I'm glad you told me, at least now I know where I stand." her heart sinks. "Where you stand?" the voice in her head is shouting again, what is this supposed to mean? she can feel the tears in her eyes appearing again, she doesn't want to be here anymore, she knows she's made a huge mistake and being here with him only makes it worse. He moves closer to her, still holding on to her velvet soft cheeks, but it's too late. She looks away and hurries up the bank as fast as her wobbly, emotional body can handle. "Miley, Wait!" is all he can say, his voice with a sense of urgency, she never gave him a chance to finish. He watches her climb up the bank and rushes away, feeling completely helpless. She doesn't look back, blocking out him calling after her. She knew it would be better if she just left, she knew what his answer was and she didn't want to stick around to hear it. He watched her run down the path and slowly disappear, as he stood and tried to rid the words she had said from his head. But he couldn't. How could he? The words he only dreamt about hearing really did leave her lips. She comes to the end of path, and slows down to a fast paced walk. That's when she realises she's not alone.


	4. Paparazzi Wars

Had she been watched this whole time? Had they been watching her every move? The fact that she had tears covering her eyes making everything blurry probably didn't help, but now she couldn't get away, and this wasn't the best time at all. She lifted her head and looked around to see a mob of paparazzi surrounding her vision, as they all blurred into each other. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, this was the final thing she needed to lose control. Tears started to overflow from her eyes, as they ran down her cheeks making them shiny and wet, her make up starting to take a similar path down her face. She bowed her head and clung onto Lila to seek some sort of comfort, and quickly tried to dry her face. "This is just perfect!" the voice in her head shouted at her, angry with her for letting her get into this state. This was the paparazzi's dream, catching her unexpected and at her worst, and of course, they didn't care this was just a good story to them. She had been lucky to avoid them on her last few outings, until now. "Why so sad Miley?" "What's happened?" "Smiley Miley no more?" "Who was it this time?" all their questions seemed to get louder and louder, all she could hear was their voices, poking their way into her life. Flashes fired everywhere she turned, each one brighter than the last, her head started spinning out of control, she couldn't take this anymore. "It's none of your business OK? Please! Just…just leave me alone!" her voice was shaky and vulnerable, and more tears rolled down her cheeks. This only gave the paparazzi more incentive to carry on. They came in closer to her, yelling more questions and caused bigger flashes than before. She pushed them away, struggling to break free of the trap she was getting stuck in. They resisted as much as they could, but her determination was far stronger than their own physical strength. She wriggled her way out and managed to break into a run down the shortcut to her house. They didn't seem to follow for too long, "They got their best shots" she thought to herself, as she slowly walks up the path to her house. She let herself into the door and ran upstairs, avoiding her family lingering around downstairs. She went straight to her room and put Lila on her bed and laid next to her. She'd had an exhausting day, and everything that had just happened on top didn't help. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling refreshed after a well needed rest, and walked over to her dressing cabinet mirror and sat down on her black cushioned stool. She hadn't wiped her face from last night, and looking into the mirror and seeing her makeup and tear stained face, it all came flooding back. She quickly grabbed a cloth from her drawer and started frantically rubbing at her face to try and remove last night's memories. She got so lost in her thoughts that by the time she'd finished, her cheeks were glowing red. How could she have been so reckless? She sat there and looked at herself for a while, when the sound of her ringtone startled her. For a brief moment she thought it could be him, ringing to talk about what she'd said. But she was disappointed when she picked up her phone to see it was her agent calling. "Hello?" she sighed miserably. "Good to hear from you too, Miles!" the voice on the other end laughed. "Sorry." she said. "I just have things on my mind." "I can imagine you do girl! What in the world happened yesterday?" she could hear the sense of disappointment and shock in his voice. "They…just pushed me too far. They were making everything worse. I just wanted to get away from it all." She could feel the tears starting to reform in her eyes again as she replays the events over and over again in her mind. "I know, I know, I could see how upset you were. Would you care to explain why?" he questioned her with a serious tone in his voice now. "Well…I…I'd just ran into someone." she drifted off trying to convince herself this was enough. It wasn't. "Ran into who? What happened? You didn't get hurt at all did you?" she could barely make out what he was saying, the urgency and panic overbearing his voice. "No, no I'm fine. It was just…an old friend. We talked for a while and I told them a few things that's all." she sat on her bed and looked down floor. She felt like she had let him down, showing him up somehow. She wasn't meant to act like that in public, especially with people that can tear her down in seconds. She knew that he'd be left clearing up the mess she'd made. "I'm so sorry. I promise it won't happen again." he could hear her getting choked up, and started to feel sympathetic towards her. "It's OK Miley, you don't have to apologise! I'm sure we can sort this all out, it'll blow over in a few days, forget about it all." she was slightly uplifted by his optimistic words and for a few moments, forgot about everything. "I have to go now, but promise me you'll look after yourself OK? If you ever need anyone I'm right here. I'll leave you alone now, catch you later Miles." he speaks softly to her, wanting to reassure her that he isn't just her agent, he's a friend. "I will I promise. Thank you. See you later." she hangs up and feels it was a more enlightening than she thought it would be at the start, and started to gather up her thoughts and get herself ready to meet with her sister Brandi at the park.


	5. Not Just Any Sunny Morning Walk

She got back home with Brandi from the park at around 6:30pm, just in time for dinner, after taking their dogs Mate and Feather for a run around and having a catch up and picnic out together, after not seeing each other for over 3 months. She was so excited to see her sister that she forgot all about the paparazzi that failed to hide themselves from photographing her most of the time she was out. She gets in the door with Brandi and they let the dogs go outside, while they come into the kitchen and sit down at the table, all nicely laid out by their mom with help from Noah. "Did you 2 have fun?" Tish turns around to face them and gives them an excited smile and she comes over and kisses them both on the head. "We had a great time! I think Feather and Mate did too, they were just as excited to see each other as we were!" Brandi explains giggling at the thought of how excited they had all been. Miley looks at her mom and nods in agreement and smiles gently.

She wakes up the following morning bright and early, and takes Lila out for a walk. She had come into her room and woken her up letting her know that it was her time for a walk. She walked a little further this time, trying to repay her for taking Mate to the park yesterday, but avoided going to Toluca Lake again, it was all too fresh in her mind. She was walking down a street she'd been done many times, and took in the sun that was still only just rising, but still warm enough. On the outside, she looked as happy as could be, but on the inside, her head was filled with various different emotions that she couldn't fight off. She started to head back home as Lila was getting tired, when she heard her name being shouted from behind her. "Oh great. Their back" was the first thing that entered her mind. She slowly turned her head round and to her surprise there was no one there. She looked round hastily, checking if they could be somewhere else. "Miley!" there it was again. Was she just imagining it? She turned around again but still couldn't see anything. She just carried on walking, putting it down to all the crazy emotions locked inside her head playing tricks on her. "Miley wait!" This was too familiar, she recognised the voice from anywhere, and it was a lot closer this time. Before she has time to think, she feels a soft, warm touch on her right arm. She's startled at the touch and jumps back a little, as she flashes her head round behind her, and isn't prepared for what she sees in front of her. "I thought you were ignoring me." he mutters to her as he gives her a tender smile. She turns around to face him, making sure that what she saw was really true. He'd called her name while he drove past, and pulled up and got out and came over to her while she was looking around. "How did you…where did you…but you were…" she couldn't finish her sentences, with too many questions in her head, and a look of confusion on her face as she looked at him. "Magic." he laughs at how puzzled she seems and takes one of her hands into his. And there it was, after what felt like a lifetime without it, the sparks in her body were back and were stronger than ever. She gasps a little at his touch, but doesn't complain and she told onto his hand firmly. "Now about the other day, you never let me finish." his face and voice taking a more serious approach now. There was nothing she could say, she just smiled and bowed her head and looked at the concrete beneath her feet. He reaches out and touched her cheek, gently raising it slightly so her eyes met his. "You never let me tell you what I felt. That I feel the same. That every time I'm with you I cant explain the feelings I get for you inside. That I could never tell you how many times my heart skips a beat at just seeing even a glimpse of you. That only you have made me have these feelings." he effortlessly strokes her cheek and gives a convincing smile towards her. She just stares at him blankly for a few moments, trying to take in everything he's just said. Her heart starts beating uncontrollably, her mind completely filled with his words. Before she has time to think of anything else, she holds onto one of his cheeks, leans forward and presses her lips against his.


End file.
